universalprotectioncouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Clone Commander Cody, CC-2224, is the president of Section XXV: Galactic Republic: Clones. ''He is the former Vice President of the UPC, and the most respected and prominent clone troopers in the entire UPC. Biographical Information Cody is the clone marshall commander of the 212th Attack Batallion of the Grand Army of the Republic. 'Early Life/Training' 'Clone Wars' Cody served in the 212th Attack Battalion under the command of High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Clone Wars. 'Battle of Crystophsis' 'Battle of Teth' 'Battle of Rishi Moon' 'Third Battle of Kamino' 'Battle of Ryloth' 'Battle of Felucia' 'Black Stall Station' 'Second Battle of Geonosis' 'Battle of Saleucami' Coronet ''Defense 'Assault on the Citadel' 'Battle of Umbara' 'Battle of Kiros' 'Various Battles' 'Battle of Utapau' 'Order 66' 'UPC' Even as the Clone Wars continued to rage on, Cody helped to form the UPC, and held many positions of resposibility, both administrative and military. 'Section II' 'Section XXV' 'Presidential Elections' Being the president of Section XXV: Galactic Republic: Clones, ''Cody was eligible to run for the UPC Presidency. He tried a few times, but was never accepted into the presidency. However, on one occasion, he had become very well-known for his successes in the Clone Wars, and was elected as the Vice President of the UPC, working with President Yoda, Secretary Albus Dumbledore, Treasurer Aslan, and PA Chiron. He tried to get elected the next term, but was unsuccessful. However, he was soon after assigned many prominent and time consuming positions in the UPC Army, and never felt that he had the time to run for the UPC Presidency. 'Other Information' Cody holds Class Alpha Security Clearance because of his rank of Grand Admiral. 'Personality and Traits' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Relationships' The following are different types of individuals that Cody associates with. 'Friendly/Acquaintance Relationships' 'Professional Relationships' 'Appearance' 'Organization Councils''' Cody is treasurer of the Tactics Council and the former vice president of the Weapons Training Council and the Investigative Council. After he was elected to be Vice President, he resigned from the Investigative Council to give himself more time, and resigned from the Weapons Training Council (now the Weapons/Combat Council) when he became the Grand Admiral of both the Clone Army and the UPC Special Ops Brigade. 'UPC Army' Cody was a General in the Clone Army, but was promoted to the rank of Admiral because one official was too little for the 3 million clone troopers in the Clone Army, and he was qualified for the job. However, after the Grand Admiral proposition was accepted, Cody was appointed as one of the four Grand Admirals. During a meeting of the Council of Admirals, Cody presented the idea of forming a Special Operations Brigade for the UPC. The proposition was accepted, and Cody was chosen by the council to act as its Grand Admiral in addition to the Clone Army. During a meeting of the War Councils, this proposition was approved again, and Shaak Ti was chosen to be its General. Cody works directly under the Commander-in-Chiefs, and he co-works and is the commanding officer of Generals Shaak Ti and Rex. 'Homes/Offices' *Coruscant Meeting Base *Washington, D.C. Meeting Base *Narnia Meeting Base *Yavin 4 Base *London, England Base *Ninjago Base *''Starship UPC'' *''Starship Voyager'' *''Starship Enterprise'' *Algaesia Base *Kamino Base *Kamino Cloning Facility *Araluen Base *Naboo Base *Alderaan Base *Egypt Base *Kashyyyk Base *Hoth Base *Mon Calamari Base *Moon of Endor Base *New York City, New York Base *Los Angeles, California Base *Paris, France Base *Rodia Base *Dantooine Base *Pantora Base *Corellian Base *Moscow, Russia Base *Tokyo, Japan Base *Kenobi's Fleet Flagship 'Titles' *Vice President (Former UPC, Former Weapons Training Council, and Former Investigative Council) *Treasurer (Tactics Council) *Admiral (Former Clone Army) *President (Section XXV: Clones) *Clone Trooper Commander (GAR) *Presidency Assistant (Former Section 2) *General (Former Clone Army) *Grand Admiral (Clone Army and UPC Special Operations Brigade) 'Appearances' 'External Links' *Cody on StarWars.com *Cody on Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki *Cody on Wikipedia *Cody on the Internet Movie Database *Cody on the Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia *Cody on the Clone Wars Wiki *Cody on the Clone Trooper Wiki Category:Section 25 Category:Tactics Council Category:Weapons Training Council Category:UPC Presidency Category:Clone Trooper Category:Government Council Category:Kamino Category:Clone Army Category:Council of Admirals Category:Human Category:Clone Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:Clone High Council Category:War Council Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Unfinished Category:Class Alpha